special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Special Days
Special Days (特別な日, Tokubetsu na hi) is the first opening theme of the Special A anime. Performed by Yūko Gotō (後藤 邑子), Hitomi Nabatame (生天目 仁美) and Ayahi Takagaki ((高垣 彩陽) Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= warattari kenkashitari ki ga nukenai EVERY DAY, GROWING UP (EVERY DAY FANTASTIC) saa kyou wa donna koto ga matteru darou bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS (BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE) iki o kirashi kyoushitsu kakekondekita kimi KURASUjuu no shisen isshun ni atsumaru kondo wa nani donna TORABORU mottekita no jugyou yori mo minna shinken na me ni naru itsumo BARABARA na KUSEshite konna toki wa marude senjou no KURASUMEITO hitotsu ni nari hashiridasu (WE NEVER GIVE UP, UNTIL GET IT) TRY IT (OVER AND OVER, TRY AGAIN) kuyashikute namidashitari ochikonde mo EVERY DAY, GROWING UP (EVERY DAY FANTASTIC) mainichi ga dobikkiri no kakegaenai bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS (BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE) |-|Kanji= 笑ったり　ケンカしたり　気が抜けない Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) さぁ今日は　どんなことが　待ってるだろう 僕たちの Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) 息をきらし教室駆け込んで来た君 クラス中の視線　一瞬に集まる 今度は何?どんなトラブル持ってきたの? 授業よりもみんな真剣な目になる いつもバラバラなクセして　こんな時はまるで 戦場のクラスメイト　ひとつになり　走り出す (We never give up, until get it)) Try it (over and over, Try again) 悔しくて　涙したり　落ち込んでも Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) 每日が　どびっきりの　かけがえない 僕たちの　Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) |-|English= We’re laughing and quarreling, it never goes stale Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) C’mon, I wonder what sorts of things are waiting today They’re our Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) You rushed into the classroom out of breath All of the eyes in the class focus on you in an instant What is it this time? What sort of troubles did you come with? Everyone looks more serious than they are about the lecture Despite that you’re always in a mess, at times like this You start running, just as if you’ve become one with your battlefield classmate (We never give up, until get it) Try It (over and over, Try again) Even if you shed tears out of regret and get depressed Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) Every day is awesome and irreplaceable They’re our Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) Lyrics Full version Rōmaji= warattari kenkashitari ki ga nukenai EVERY DAY, GROWING UP (EVERY DAY FANTASTIC) saa kyou wa donna koto ga matteru darou bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS (BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE) iki o kirashi kyoushitsu kakekondekita kimi KURASUjuu no shisen isshun ni atsumaru kondo wa nani donna TORABORU mottekita no jugyou yori mo minna shinken na me ni naru itsumo BARABARA na KUSEshite konna toki wa marude senjou no KURASUMEITO hitotsu ni nari hashiridasu (WE NEVER GIVE UP, UNTIL GET IT) TRY IT (OVER AND OVER, TRY AGAIN) kuyashikute namidashitari ochikonde mo EVERY DAY, GROWING UP (EVERY DAY FANTASTIC) mainichi ga dobikkiri no kakegaenai bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS (BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE) shuugyouBERU ga natte kara ga kyou no honban TOBIRA akete rouka hashiri kimi no moto e umaku iku yo minna de dashiatta kotae wa kyoukasho no doko ni mo notteinai keredo shippai o osore wa shinai shoumen kara idomu jishin wa me no mae ni aru kabe yori ue itsudatte (WE NEVER GIVE UP, UNTIL GET IT) TRY IT (OVER AND OVER, TRY AGAIN) butsukatte wakariatte mitomeatte EVERY DAY, GROWING UP (EVERY DAY FANTASTIC) mainichi ga atarashikute kagayaiteru bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS (BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE) warattari kenkashitari ki ga nukenai EVERY DAY, GROWING UP (EVERY DAY FANTASTIC) saa kyou wa donna koto ga matteru darou bokutachi no SPECIAL DAYS (BEAUTIFUL, SHINING DAYS, I WANT TO GO WITH YOU, WONDERFUL, DREAMING HEART, FOREVER SMILE) |-|Kanji= 笑ったり　ケンカしたり　気が抜けない Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) さぁ今日は　どんなことが　待ってるだろう 僕たちの Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) 息をきらし教室駆け込んで来た君 クラス中の視線　一瞬に集まる 今度は何?どんなトラブル持ってきたの? 授業よりもみんな真剣な目になる いつもバラバラなクセして　こんな時はまるで 戦場のクラスメイト　ひとつになり　走り出す (We never give up, until get it)) Try it (over and over, Try again) 悔しくて　涙したり　落ち込んでも Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) 每日が　どびっきりの　かけがえない 僕たちの　Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) 終業ベルが鳴ってからが今日の本番 トビラ開けて廊下走り君の元へ うまくいくよ　みんなで出しあった答えは 教科書のどこにも　載っていないけれど 失敗を恐れはしない　正面から挑む 自信は目の前にある壁より上　いつだって (We never give up, until get it)) Try it (over and over, Try again) ぶつかって　わかりあって　認めあって Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) 每日が　新しくて　輝いてる 僕たちの　Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) 笑ったり　ケンカしたり　気が抜けない Every day, Growing up さぁ今日は　どんなことが　待ってるだろう 僕たちの　Special days |-|English= We’re laughing and quarreling, it never goes stale Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) C’mon, I wonder what sorts of things are waiting today They’re our Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) You rushed into the classroom out of breath All of the eyes in the class focus on you in an instant What is it this time? What sort of troubles did you come with? Everyone looks more serious than they are about the lecture Despite that you’re always in a mess, at times like this You start running, just as if you’ve become one with your battlefield classmate (We never give up, until get it) Try It (over and over, Try again) Even if you shed tears out of regret and get depressed Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) Every day is awesome and irreplaceable They’re our Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) After the end-of-school bell chimes, it’s today’s main event I open the door and run down the hallway to where you are It’ll go well; the answer everyone gave together Isn’t printed anywhere in textbooks, but- I don’t fear failure, I’ll challenge it front-on My confidence is higher than the wall in front of my eyes, all the time (We never give up, until get it) Try it (over and over, Try again) We clash, understand each other, and acknowledge each other Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) Every day is new and shining They’re our Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) We’re laughing and quarreling, it never goes stale Every day, Growing up (every day fantastic) C’mon, I wonder what sorts of things are waiting today They’re our Special days (Beautiful, Shining days, I want to go with you, Wonderful, Dreaming heart, Forever smile) Video Category:Music Category:Songs